


Wet Dreams

by suprnovastorm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, shy teacher, taboo teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprnovastorm/pseuds/suprnovastorm
Summary: Do you ever have fantasies about the teacher before you? Do you ever salivate over thoughts of fucking your student?





	Wet Dreams

My legs feel restless as I sit quietly amongst the class; some people are struggling to pay attention to the lecture, others are paying attention merely because there is nothing else in the monotone classroom that could afford their blank gazes. But my gaze is fixed, yes, it's locked directly on him. I am particularly amused by my level of interest. Maybe I'm like the others, only paying attention to what I have in front of me because I'm bored. But being bored never dampened my panties like this, and I'm enjoying the soft layer of cum that tickles my pussy lips every time I shift in my seat.

My brain is lit up with sensors that scream for him, and every moment that passes that I don't have him, I'm flooded with tortuous thoughts about all the things I wish I were doing to him. How must he taste? Masculine and refined, I am imagining. I pull myself back in as he encourages the class to begin working on their own from that point forward. He asks if anyone has questions, and following that, looks around the room for any replies. My stomach tingles as I watch his gaze hover over the class and make its way to my corner of the room. Should I drop my eyes? No, hold tight, meet him.

We lock eyes, and my lips instinctively part to release a soft, silent sigh, along with some pressure. As he sees me looking to him, I notice he began to ask if I had a question, but stopped himself as his eyes dropped to my now puckered mouth. To my happy surprise, his gaze drops once again and butters my well rounded cleavage with whatever thoughts could have stumbled through his head. My dark, rose tinted lips curve softly into a smile as his cheeks flush with color. His eyes lift to meet mine again, and I can feel my dark brown irises sharpen invitingly before I too draw a rush of blood to my face and drop my eyes to the computer in front of me.

A few short moments pass after we disconnect, and he takes his seat in silence, with his back to the class.

My ears burn. My heartbeat is quick. My stomach is a bit queasy. And my pussy is so wet. I feel my walls contract happily as I immediately begin to consider if he would also be feeling his blood rushing about his body like a wild hurricane of lust. Is he feeling his cock throb with a curious handle of control, wondering if he's been receiving these signals I've definitely been sending out? Or is he shrugging me off? Would he consider that a young, vivacious woman would spend hour after hour of his lectures daydreaming deeply about the looks of satisfaction and amazement that would dance across his face if mine were planted firmly against his manhood?

My eyes begin to flutter as I imagine approaching my instructor. I imagine feeling his cock quickly engorge in my mouth as he loses his nervous nature, truly recognizing how hungry I am, and that his taste is precisely what I'm craving. To have him standing before me. Then to feel his balls press firmly against my chin as the hard head of his penis pops eagerly into the back of my throat, causing me to gag softly. He pulls back, easing his cock from my lips. A thick string of spit is wrapped around it and is connected to the depth of my mouth.

I can feel the caution in his actions, but my hands shoot up to his now glistening cock to work my spit over him. I look up to him and smile softly, with an appreciative and encouraging look in my eyes. I wrap my fingers strategically around his shaft, admiring the pulsing veins that course up his hard flesh, and i pull him back into my mouth. I pace myself moderately, correlating my hand with my lips that are tight around him. As I bob my head on him, I hear sharp gasps escape his mouth. Spit is falling from his sloppy cock and splattering onto my chest, labeling myself a dirty, yet exceedingly enthusiastic student. So messy. My pussy throbs as his hand grabs a handful of my hair for leverage. There's no mistaking it now, no mistaking the signals.

I take a deep breath and push my mouth down on his cock, forcing his now thrusting hips to fuck himself into my throat. I feel him stretch it, and i fight the urge to pull away. Instead I shiver with pleasure as he gains his confidence, now obviously fucking my hungry hole, drilling his rock hard cock into my spit covered face. It stays buried in my mouth, only pulling out an inch or so before repeatedly pushing back down.

I feel his cock shake deep inside me, and he grunts heavily. I hear him loud and clear, but this part is for me. I pull my mouth off him and stroke him quickly and hungrily work his cock. My layers of warm spit allow my hand to milk him quickly and smoothly, but even as he grows thicker and harder with tension, I squeeze the sides of his now pulsing cock. I glance up at him and study his face with pleasure. He's cumming.

And as I look back down he tightens his grip on my hair and I feel a warm shot cover my left cheek. I feel a soft giggle escape me as even more bursts from him, hitting my top lip and decorating itself in a beautiful stream down onto my tongue. And then one last large pump lands in my open mouth, dribbling down my chin. His breath is quick and his cock continues to throb as I lessen my grip, but fling a few last drops onto my tongue. With his nice taste still covering my mouth, I push his sensitive cock head through my cum splattered lips. I suck on it softly, hoping to derive any leftover cum that I worked hard to get. I pull him from my mouth and paint his juices across my soft face with his spent cock.

"You did so well," I hear him say as he struggles to find his voice. I can feel a collection of my wetness traveling down my thigh as it effectively soaked through my panties. My pussy is absolutely begging for him, and my lust only claws deeper into me as he whispers to me again, "You did so well today."

Suddenly I notice the people shuffling around class, picking up their belongings and pushing in chairs. Some had already left the room. I look up and see my instructor standing before me. "What? Huh?" I sputter.

"Your scores for the curriculum are among the highest in the class. You're doing just fine," he continued. "Although, I must admit, you tend to get a little lost in your head."

His eyebrows arch. I swear he even cocked his head a bit, as if to draw a reply from me. I took the bait. "I'm sorry, I suppose I can have an over active imagination from time to time." I can feel my cheeks blush again. "But I promise, you have all my attention."


End file.
